A Date with Elsa
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Title says it all. Just me going on a date with 14 year old Elsa. Hey, a guy can dream, can he? Young!ElsaXMe I own nothing.


**Hey there, Sea Eagle here, going back to Fanfiction after a long time. This fanfic is basically set in the real world, and Elsa's 14, and this will definitely piss my girlfriend off. Sorry, Drea. Just change Elsa to your name every time you see it.**

**Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Hey. The name's Mahesa Mohammad Abhiprama. 14 year old, Indonesian, student, gamer, writer, and scuba diver. I've been living through each day in my life quite normally. And though I wasn't the smartest student in class, I was quite happy. But, I still feel bored. I mean, I had video games, I had food, and yet, I still don't feel entertained. That's because I was missing one thing. The thing that most people wanted to have, but couldn't find.

Love.

I was single, and I lost 4 crushes, 2 in elementary, and 2 in middle school. And I probably won't get a girlfriend anytime soon, because, well, I'm a total loser. I'm not joking, I really am. I'm kinda weird, and I'm barely grown up, so getting a girlfriend at my current age might surprise me. But yeah, won't be expecting myself to get lucky soon.

But the question lies: do I have a crush? You have no idea.

January, 4th, 2014.

The second semester. Just so you guys know, I went to a school called Bina Nusantara, or Binus for short. It's got an international curriculum, so finding a foreigner in here would be pretty common. Still, it's an Indonesian school, so finding friends would be pretty damn difficult for me. I mean, they're either making sex jokes, or doing something I'm not interested in. As for the girls? Some are pretty smart, but the rest are bitches. They would constantly talk about things that aren't about school during classes, and I really don't like those kinda girls.

But, someone moved in to my class, and changed all that.

A new transfer from the USA. She was introduced to the class during the third period, Indonesian class, where everyone in class 9E was gathered around. When I first saw her, I was amazed. She was so damn beautiful. That fair skin, those bright blue eyes, that white blond her, with a pony tail on her left shoulder, topped off with a bandana on her head. She could speak both English and Indonesian fluently. And her name, definitely something I want to remember.

Elsa Nur Frost.

Just saying it tells me what her religion is. She's a muslim. This means I have a chance to date her! Seriously, Nur is Arabic for light. And with a face like that, I couldn't agree more. Her looks is just so bright and elegant. But, she happens to be very anti-social. Seriously, every day, during recess, I saw her sitting at the very edge of the cafeteria, alone. I really don't know why, but I don't care.

And the best part is, I think she likes me too. Everyday, in every class, she would sit right beside me, and every time she noticed me looking at her, she just looked back and smiled. I mean, we don't even know that much, and yet, she smiled at me. But it would only take me 3 seconds before quickly turning away, blushing. I keep thinking when I'm gonna grow a pair and ask her out. I mean, seriously, why don't I? Plenty of the other kids think we make a good couple.

And she gave out an even bigger hint when I was sick. When I was at the hospital, getting checked up, and getting the medicine, I got a text from her. I have no idea how she even got my number, but when I checked it out, I dropped my jaw.

"Hi, you feeling okay?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I just told her "I'm feeling a little better". But man, she actually cares about me. And I knew it was Elsa because I did ask her afterwards.

That's when I thought: _"When I get back, I'm gonna ask her out. We're gonna go on a date, and she will have a good time!"_

And so, I did.

Friday, 21st February, 2014.

Humanities class. We were watching a movie about African-Americans in 1960s America. She was paying close attention to the movie, so I managed to stick a note to her table. She only noticed it about a minute later, and opened it up. I didn't write anything special in there, I just wrote down:

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

And I think she knew it was me because she looked at me as soon as she finished reading it. Trust me, my handwriting is abstract. Of course I had to look away while blushing. I was afraid she was gonna say no, and I probably will, I mean I got rejected by four girls in the past. However, her response was quick. She quickly threw the paper, in the shape of a ball straight to my head. I quickly opened it up, and read what she wrote underneath my writing. My eyes widened at what she wrote, and my heart thumped like a drum.

"I would love to."

Holy fucking shit. Did she just say yes? Did a girl just wanted to go on a date with me? ME? I mean, I don't have the looks, and yet she's digging me. I quickly turned to her to confirm it, and she simply nodded. And so I gave her a hand signal saying I'll pick her up at noon, and she winked at me with a thumb up.

Fuck yeah, boys. Papa's going on a date!

* * *

The next day, I took a taxi to her house. Yeah, I know her address. I have my ways.

I had some clothes to make me look cool: a black t-shirt with the Arc Reactor Core sign in the middle, a black vest, and jeans. Yeah, may not sound cool, but that's the best I got. Oh, and I also have a G-Shock watch. My dad said it helps. Trust me, I was quite nervous as I knocked on the door, and I had to do it quick, because the taxi was waiting. I didn't go for a freaking Limo because I'm still 14, guys. So, I knocked on the door, and there she was to answer.

I dropped my jaw. She looked hot as hell.

A light blue t-shirt, with a tiara on it, along with a white, sparkly vest, white skirt, white stockings, and black shoes. Her face and hair remained the same, but I don't care, she looks better in that outfit, and the face is still damn gorgeous.

"Hey." I said, keeping my cool.

"Hey." she replied. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I answered as I held out my hand.

She took my hand, and I took her into the taxi, where we drove off to uptown.

Of course, as a 14 year old, I didn't have enough money to take her places, just places where I can spend at least 75 bucks, or in this case: the amusement park.

Yup. I took her to the amusement park.

Judging by the amazed look on her face, I'm gonna guess she's never been to Jakarta's local amusement park.

"This is amazing! I love this place!" she said. "So, how many rides are we gonna go on?"

"Well, so that we don't end up going home at midnight, how about 7?"

"Good idea."

"Awesome. But, I'll let you pick the first six. I'll pick the last ride of the day."

"Hmm? Why?"

"You'll see."

"Okay…"

And so, she picked the first rides to go on. We had a great time.

We first went on the log ride. We both got really wet after the ride, and trust me, even thought her hair was wet, it was still in place, and I was quite surprised. Then we went on the roller coaster. She held her hands out, but I didn't. Yeah, the fact that I was really skinny might make me fall off the coaster. And then, to cool things down, we went into the doll castle. Kinda like "It's a Small World." She really liked the Indonesian parts of the ride. And then we went on the spinning swing, the boat swing, and the bumper carts, and for a bonus we went to the sideways house. It's basically a house but sideways.

And to top it all off, we went on the Ferris wheel as a proper send off. Before we got on the ride, we had dinner, and bought some ice cream. And then, we got on the ride. She gazed on the sights of everything, and she loved it. It was like she never saw Jakarta from this height before. Of course we had to pass the time. So to do that, we had a secret sharing session. She told me everything about herself, including the fact that she's a gamer. No joke. And I told her about my weirdness when I was a kid. She simply laughed like it was a joke. But I really was weird, probably still am now.

"Okay, your turn." I said to her.

"Okay…" She replied, looking a bit nervous. "I promised that I won't tell anyone this."

Yup, you can tell that I became quite curious.

"You see, when I was still young, I was exposed to some Cryokinetic radiation."

"Cryokinetic radiation?"

"Yeah. Result?" she held out her hand, and she created little snowflakes.

…and then I lost control of my jaw.

"You have ice powers!?"

"Yup. The hair kinda explains it too."

"Oh my god, you have got to give me some of that!"

"I'll try."

"Alright."

And then we both let out a little giggle and a sigh. Yeah, a bit awkward, right? I'm not one for being romantic, but hey, I tried my best.

"Okay, your turn." She said to me.

"Okay…..here goes." I replied to her. "You probably know that i….."

"That you like me?" she said.

"You know?"

"You kept looking at me."

"Right." I said. "Anyway…the truth is…I don't just like you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The truth is…I love you."

"Huh?"

"I would protect you with my life; I would be there for you whenever you need me, every second of every minute, of every hour, of every day, you wouldn't escape my mind, because I love you."

Yeah, I felt really embarrassed saying that. But seeing the extremely red blush on her face, I can tell it worked. But still, I felt embarrassed. That is until I hear her say:

"You….love me too?"

At that point, I was blushing like hell. And that, magic happened. We both slowly leaned forward, like our bodies had no control. We slowly closed our eyes, slightly puckered our lips, and then…it happened.

We kissed.

My first kiss…HOLY FUCK!

I felt like my body was about to explode. I can't believe it, I was kissing Elsa! My heart was pounding, my body was shaking, I felt like everything could come to a stop in time. However, it only lasted for a few seconds before we both broke it. And then, we both smiled. Seriously, I got kissed by a girl for the first time. I would probably scream.

"Yes." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Best moment of my life.

"Happy birthday." i said to her.

"Thank you." she replied.

* * *

**Well, glad to get that outta my system. Anyway, please review, and don't forget to check out my other Frozen story.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
